Forbidden love
by Ligia21
Summary: Arcee, esta vez es capturada por los Autobots, el problema viene cuando al estar encerrada, y a medida de que corren los días, tiene un sentimiento muy raro en uno de ellos, se enamora de uno de los Autobots. ¿como es que pasó? Siga leyendo y sabrá... R
1. Chapter 1

_**Se terminaron las vacaciones! -_- ahora casi no tengo tiempo, y el viaje que eh hecho me ha quitado bastante de mi tiempo.**_

"Buen trabajo chicos" un mech negro se dirigió a su equipo, sin dejar de correr dijo un mech a su equipo mientras escapaban. El otro mech solo asintió con la cabeza.

"No te emociones, casi fuimos capturados por los Autobots" dijo una azul femme de nombre Arcee.

Para entender mejor las "raíces" de esta historia vamos al principio de donde empezó todo esto, hace 19 años…

La llegada del último Prime provocó un inesperado cambio en la historia de Cybertron, pero antes de que esto fuera algo bueno la venganza hizo su entrada, causando destrucción y confusión entre los habitantes, había 2 clases de tipos "buenos" o "malos". Sin embargo, había quienes no querían participar en esto y actuaban por su cuenta, esto era el caso de estos Cybertroneanos. Claro que no siempre fue así, pero el rencor entrelazado dentro de su conciencia hizo perder la razón y cometer algo que más tarde lamentarían.

Para resumir todo, esta verdad sería el final de un nuevo comienzo.

_El mismo día en la mañana…_

Las 2 de la mañana, y todo estaba bien, hasta que de la nada un disparo se escuchó, proveniente de uno de los cuartos de esta pequeña ´guarida´ donde se encontraban Sideswipe, un mech de armadura negra, de personalidad dura y misteriosa, tenía gran capacidad de liderazgo y capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en su camino, decidido y con un oscuro pasado, que haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlo en secreto, segado por su venganza y con un peso de rencor dentro de sí. Sus ópticos de color rojo intenso hacían gran trabajo resaltando en su verdadero ser.

Por otro lado se encontraba Suntreaker otro mech de armadura color marrón oscuro, al igual que su líder, ópticos rojos, donde se reflejaba el duro pasado que tuvo que pasar acompañado de su único líder, decidido y fuerte.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, la única femme del equipo, de armadura azul brillante con tonos rosados que resaltaban su personalidad dura, fuerte y muy decidida, además de ser la única femme, también era la única con ópticos celestes grandes y hermosos, su figura era simplemente perfecta para cualquier mech.

Ellos se encontraban en un sitio escondido, contaba con lo necesario, tenía 4 habitaciones, en una de ellas se encontraban todas las reliquias que hasta ahora tenían, en otra el energon reservado y en otra compartían habitación el líder y Suntreaker, y Arcee tenía una habitación sola. (a petición de ella misma)

Ese disparo hizo que Arcee se despertara de golpe en la madrugada, miró alrededor, pero todo estaba normal, rápidamente se levantó de su litera preocupada por su equipo, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de sus amigos, ya en frente de la puerta se dispuso a golpear suavemente, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, escuchó a los dos mechs conversar, sin querer interrumpir, se acercó a la puerta y escuchó una conversación, pero una diferente, una sobre los Autobots…

**No se preocupen que se va a ir aclarando, solo que ahora supuestamente estaba haciendo un proyecto, pero bueno… **

**y… dime tu opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shhh… supuestamente estoy haciendo un proyecto, sinceramente este capítulo lo escribí en clases. Para no dormirme :3**

Arcee POV

Ahí me encontraba parada en frente de la puerta de mis dos únicos compañeros, al oir sus voces mi spark se tranquilizó soltando un suspiro como respuesta. Levanté mi mano derecha, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta: "Tengo que acabar con este secreto" una voz sonó dentro de la habitación, la reconocí inmediatamente, esa voz era de mi líder. Me detuve por un momento bajé mi mano, si intensión de interrumpir, y al parecerme interesante lo que había dicho, apoyé mis manos a la puerta, para sorpresa mía, esta se abrió ligeramente revelando a los dos mechs de espaldas. Sideswipe con los brazos cruzados y con su postura que siempre estaba, un poco más atrás de él Suntreaker, quien sostenía algo en sus manos.

"¿No crees que la reconozcan?"

"No, estoy seguro de eso"

Ya que, lo que Suntreaker sostenía era ilegible desde mi posición, di un pequeño paso adelante, poniéndome sobre las puntas de mis pies, me detuve en seco cuando la puerta soltó un insignificante sonido pero lo suficiente para que lo mechs dentro de la habitación lo pudieran escuchar, rápidamente salí corriendo de ahí, fue tan rápido que los dos mech no me lograron ver, siendo lo más sigilosa que pude llegué a mi habitación, deprisa cerré la puerta y me eche en mi litera, dándome la vuelta, esperando de que no me hayan visto, lo que sentía ahora era miedo.

Author POV

Una vez que Arcee hizo sonar la puerta, Sidewipe volteó bruscamente, por temor a que Arcee haya escuchado lo que había dicho, miró a su compañero, quien le negó con la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección del ruido, Suntreaker corrió detrás de él, al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con Arcee que yacía en su litera.

"Arcee…" susurró Sideswipe

La habitación se quedó callada por unos segundos, Suntreaker convencido de que Arcee estaba dormida le hizo un gesto a Sideswipe obligándolo a salir.

Arcee lo único que sabía era de que mañana sería algo… diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la demora, es que estoy con las tareas, exámenes, trabajos, proyectos… horrible! Voy a hacer mi mejor intento por actualizar. Un saludo para Bolivia!**

Todo estaba callado, al parecer sin ningún cambio, con un bostezo Arcee se puso de pie, obligándose a sí misma a avanzar unos pasos hacia la puerta y abrirla con cautela.

"¿Dormiste bien?" pregunta el mech marrón oscuro.

"s-si claro" aclara, pero al ver la cara de su amigo preguntó "¿Por qué?"

Sólo un gesto bastó para que la femme azul entendiera lo que el mech quería decirle, obedeciendo los dos salieron hacia la sala donde se encontraba su líder.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, uno algo incómodo para Arcee "Buen día…" habló por fin.

"¿Dormiste bien?"

La voz grave, segura y al mismo tiempo curiosa de su líder, llamó su atención ¿por qué de pronto sus compañeros se preguntaban por su ´descaso´?

"… claro, ¿por qué no?"

"hubo un disparo anoche y creímos que te había despertado" explicó el mech.

"No, estaba dormida ¿de dónde vino?"

"Seguramente de fuera" habló Suntreaker

"¿seguro?, porque se escuchó bastante cerca"

Sideswipe levantó la mirada rápidamente "Dijiste que estabas dormida"

"… lo estaba, pero-"

"¿qué escuchaste? ¿A dónde fuiste?" exigió

"…yo"

"Sideswipe!" gritó Suntreaker

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un momento,

"no hay tiempo para esto, debemos irnos" habló por fin el mech negro.

"¿a dónde?" quiso saber Arcee

"a recuperar una reliquia"

"¿de quiénes?""

"Los Autobots" contestó Sideswipe "acabaremos de una vez con ellos" mientras daba una señal a su equipo para que salieran.

"… y con este secreto…"

* * *

"¿No deberías estar descansando?" la voz del médico Ratchet retumbó en la sala donde ahora se encontraban.

"Tal vez, pero no puedo" respondió el gran mech parado con los brazos cruzados.

"Optimus… vamos, déjate de tonterías y anda a descansar" aclaró mientras se daba la vuelta para irse "por cierto… es una orden"

Dejando a Optimus con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que un sonido retumbó en la habitación, llamando la atención de los dos mechs, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigieron al lugar de donde provino, al abrir la puerta de golpe y entrar en tan solo un segundo, se quedaron paralizados ante la escena en frente de sus ojos.

"Sorpresa…" habló Sideswipe apuntando con su arma a Bulkhead en la cabeza.

Optimus rápidamente deslizó su arma de su brazo, pero sintió algo en su cabeza.

"No lo creo…" dijo una voz femenina atrás de él, Optimus sólo miró encima del hombro.

"Baja el arma" ordenó la fémina, pero al ver que el mech delante suyo era algo terco gritó "¡ahora!"

Con este aviso, Optimus bajó su brazo lentamente, mientras examinaba en silencio la escena. Sideswipe tenía su arma en la cabeza de Bulkhead, obligándolo a permanecer quieto, Suntreaker , tenía a Bumblebee, quien temblaba ligeramente.

"Así que, decidiste volver" habló el líder de los Autobots

"será una visita corta, por el momento sólo quiero la reliquia" contestó Sideswipe.

"Ahí la tienes, ahora largo"

"muy amable" dijo con sarcasmo mientras Suntreaker se acercó para coger la reliquia, pero antes de que pueda levantarla, Optimus volteó rápidamente para coger a Arcee del cuello y levantarla ligeramente, poniéndola delante de él.

"No es necesario que te diga lo que tienes que hacer"

**Bueno, se supone que tenía que ser más largo, pero... estoy muy ocupada con las tareas, exámenes... es horrible!**


	4. Chapter 4

**perdón por la demora, pero aquí está:**

"Así que… ¿volviendo tarde otra vez?"

"lo sé mamá, pero he estado ocupado"

"¿ocupado con qué?" exige saber.

"tareas y…"

"Jack, me prometiste que ibas a ser responsable, por eso te di permiso para que te quedaras en la base" explicó June cruzando los brazos.

Jack, sin ninguna respuesta que dar, se acerca a la puerta de su habitación "mamá, escucha… hay cambiado varias cosas y estoy más ocupado" explica mientras buscaba un abrigo en su closet.

"¿Es por eso que ya no quieres hablar conmigo?" exige June, siguiendo a su hijo a la puerta de su cuarto, "¿Hay algo que deba saber?"

"No, solo problemas de cualquier adolescente, ya sabes tareas, proyectos, exámenes" **(a.n en especial si te dejan todo en un día)**

"Jack…"

"Mamá, prometo que voy a ser más responsable" dicho esto, coge el abrigo negro y llevándolo encima de hombro sale de la habitación.

"¿a dónde vas?" pregunta confundida June.

"A la inauguración del nuevo café" explica abriendo la puerta "volveré temprano, te quiero, adiós"

* * *

A diferencia de otras noches, esta era alegre, y no solo por la música que sonaba dentro, el nuevo café, este lugar era bastante amplio, las paredes tenían un color azul y anaranjado que le daban un toque de seriedad al lugar, pero sin dejar de lado lo divertido. Kayla y Miko ingresaron al lugar, apartando las cintas que colgaban del techo, que reemplazaban a una puerta.

Al estar ya adentro, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un grupo de chicos reunidos en un pequeño, pero notorio espacio, al observar mejor la escena, se dieron cuenta de que entre esos chicos estaba Alice.

"¿esa no es Alice?" pregunta Miko

"sí" afirmó Kayla "Vamos" ordenó mientras ambas se acercaron.

"Hola" saluda Miko

"hola, qué bueno que vinieron"

_Give me… all, give me all, give me all your attention baby  
I got to tell you a little something about yourself  
You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady-  
But you… walk around here like… you wanna be something else… I´m the best_

"Sabía que Dave era malo" se queja Alice.

Un chico del grupo que estaba reunido ahí se acercó "Es mi amigo… y cobra poco"

"Eso no te hace sospechar"

Al término de la ´canción´ desafinada, el chico que estaba cantando, da la vuelta para decirle al baterista "Concéntrate! Tienes que seguirme" luego volvió al micrófono para anuciar:

"Muy bien, continuemos-" antes de que pueda terminar, el chico de la batería se paró de su sitio y tirando las …. Agarró su mochila y salió del lugar, ganando miradas de todos ahí.

"Vamos a tomarnos un descanso…pero en seguida volvemos"

"¿Cómo que no puedes tocar? ¡Tienes que hacerlo!" reclamó Alice enojada.

"Sin baterista, no puedo"

Con un gruñido, Alice se acerca donde estaban Miko y Kayla "Es demasiado trabajo"

"¿y por qué te haces cargo de todo?" pregunta Miko

"Mi papá es el dueño de esto y me puso a cargo, debo probarle que soy responsable"

"oh, eso no me lo esperaba" habló Kayla

"No, ni yo" suspiró Alice

"Dave, sabía que no estabas listo"

"No soporto la crítica constructiva, no es mi culpa"

"¿qué pasa?" preuntó el chico que estab antes

"Si no canta, estamos fritos" explica Alice, tratando de no perder la poca pasciencia que le quedaba.

"Ok, si no hay baterista, cantaré a capela"

Dave volvió a subir al estrado y habló por el micrófono "Hola, esta es para todas las chicas que están aquí hoy"

"Me retracto, estamos fritos si canta"

"No está mal"

"Si ignoras su falta de ritmo y cómo desafina" explicó Kayla ganado la atención de Alice y Miko

"Hablas como si supieras cantar"

Kayla, se limitó a contestar negando con la cabeza

"Si sabe" habló Miko

Sin pesarlo dos veces, Alice sube al estrado y aparta el micrófono de Dave "Hey!" reclama

"Dave, ella es tu nueva cantante"

"No voy a compartir ese micrófono con nadie…" pero al ver a donde Alice señalaba suspiró "O mejor si…"

"¿qué?" reclama Kayla

"Vamos, puedes hacerlo" anima Miko

Kayla lo pensó por un momento, pero aceptó,

"Ahora solo falta un baterista" explica Alice "Zane, tu eres bueno, muy bueno"

"Si, a los diez años" corrige

"Genial, él y tu se llevarán bien"

"¿él? Es un inútil"

Ignorando el comentario de su ´amigo´, Los suben al escenario.

Kayla se acercó al micrófono "Gracias a todos por venir, quiero dedicar la actuación a la chica que inspiró todo esto, Alice"

_Always been the Kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say  
But I have this dream Right inside of Me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's Time  
To let You know, To let You know_

_ This is Real, This is Me  
I'm Exactly where I'm supposed to be Now  
Let the Light Shine  
Shine on Me  
If I found, Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more Hiding who I wanna Be  
This is Me _

Todas la personas pararon lo que estaban haciendo para aplaudir, todo estaba bien, Kayla se sentía tranquila al saber que o había hecho bien, dio una última mirada al público y bajó del escenario para dirigirse donde estaban Miko y Alice.

"wow, me encantó" felicitó Alice

"Sí, cantas hermoso"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo una voz atrás de Kayla, lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Edward, acompañado de Mason seguramente estaba tan concentrada en cantar que no se dio cuenta de que él la estaba viendo desde el principio.

"gracias..."agradeció Kayla, apartando los cabellos de su cara "¿Así que decidiste venir?"

"Bueno, Mason quería que lo acompañe" explicó "y no me arrepiento de hacerlo" dijo dándole una mirada interesante, haciendo que Kayla baje la mirada nerviosa.

"Bueno... Alice ¿Por qué no me acompañas por allá?" dijo Miko, Alice solo frunció el seño al no entender la indirecta de Miko.

"No" se quejó Mason, haciendo que los demás se percaten de su presencia

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Kayla

"Se supone que Raf me tenía que llamar cuando llegue a su casa, y ya pasó media hora"

"¿No lo acompañaste?" dijo Miko

"No quiso" explicó "Solo espero que no le halla pasado nada malo"


	5. Chapter 5

_**lamento haberlas confundido skaylex y Cytrey. Se supone que tenía que ser más largo pero estoy con poco tiempo.**_

Aún me miraba... No habíamos apartado la vista el uno al otro.

No me perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, su arma empezó a formar el color del energon. Casi cerré los ojos para esperar el disparo...

El sentir pedazos de la la pared a mi lado, me hizo saber que aún estaba con vida. Esos pedazos se derrumbaron formando una salida. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos sup que él había disparado a un lado y no a mí. ¿por qué?

"Vete de aquí"

Su voz hizo que me confunda aún más. Los pasos de sus compañeros retumbaron

"Ahora!" me gritó, ya que no me había movido.

Esto me hizo reaccionar, miré en dirección de donde venían los pasos, probablemente el mech naranja y el verde. No me quedé para averiguarlo, rápidamente me dirigí donde había disparado. Me detuve por un momento, el mech azul y rojo tenía la mirada encima del hombro. Baje la mirada y salí, para ver a mis dos compañeros tratando de entrar.

"Arcee!" me dijo Suntreaker mientras me dio un abrazo que por poco me quedo sin aire.

Aún estaba tratando de descifrar mi llegada hasta afuera. No dejaba de mirar atrás.

"Lograste salir, sin ayuda" la voz de Sideswipe sonaba diferente, lo suficiente como para notar preocupación "felicidades"

"Y-yo si" traté de hablar

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó finalmente.

"Si... Volvamos antes de que nos encuentren"

Sideswipe y Suntreaker compartieron una mirada curiosa. Piensen lo que piensen, no dijeron nada. Fingí no haber notado sus miradas y salimos de ahí.

* * *

Al llegar por fin a casa. No quería hablar acerca de lo que pasó, así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me derribe en la litera.

_¿por qué? _esa pregunta daba vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Yo era consciente que el mech anaranjado quería acabar con nosotros. Según me había enterado, esa era una de sus propiedades más importantes.

Me di la vuelta, no había tenido una reflexión así desde... mis padres, siempre me había preguntado que pasó con ellos. Sideswipe y Suntreaker me dijeron que me encontraron cerca de Kaon. Según ellos mis padres habían muerto en una batalla y ellos me salvaron de los Decepticons que querían matarme cuando era bebé.

No creía eso, pero no me atreví a preguntar más. Fuera como fuera, ellos me habían cuidado. Crecí al lado de ellos y les debía mucho.

* * *

Autor POV

Optimus desaparece su arma, cuando Ratchet y Bulkhead entran al sitio. Él era consciente que si Ratchet encontraba a cualquiera de los 3 que destruyeron los que sus padres le habían dejado. Era capaz de acabar con cualquiera.

Bulkhead tenía su arma preparada "¿donde están?"

"No están" contesta Optimus sin darse la vuelta.

"¿que? Dijiste que te ibas a hacer cargo" se quejó el médico.

"Lo dije, pero ya se habían ido cuando llegué. No siempre consigues lo que quieres Ratchet"

"¿y tú lo querías?"

Optimus levantó la mirada, tal vez Ratchet vio lo que pasó.

"No me hagas caso. Gracias por intentarlo" corrige y sale de la habitación seguido de Bulkhead.

Optimus se da la vuelta lentamente analizando la repuesta de su amigo.

* * *

Arcee POV

Me levanté, miré la hora. Ya eran las 11 de la noche. ni si quiera lo noté. De tanto pensar caí en la recarga.

"¿segura que estás bien?"

Me senté al escuchar de Suntreaker.

Aún estaba soñolienta, no me esforze en disimularlo. Agarré mi cabeza y con un bostezo perezoso contesté " si, ¿por qué no lo estaría?"

Me miró por un rato, como si tratara de ver lo que pasó en mis ojos. "¿que pasó allá?"

Ahora, yo lo miraba fijamente, "Nada, ¿q-qué podría haber pasado?"

"Arcee te conozco, lo suficiente como para saber que algo pasó allá"

Me tomé unos segundos en contestar, estaba luchando conmigo misma para mentir o decir la verdad "Suntreaker... ¿que pasaría si te digo que no salí sola de ahí?"

_**en el próximo trataré de que halla más explicaciones.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Había tomado su tiempo en analizar mi pregunta, mientras él lo hacía, yo me daba cuenta de que era una tontería decirle lo qué paso. Aún me costaba trabajo creer que el líder de los Autobots me salvó y aún me preguntaba el porqué.

Suntreaker abrió la boca y sus labios empezaron a dibujar unas palabras. Pero yo las tomé antes de que salieran al aire.

"No, olvídalo...es una tontería"

"Arcee" me miró por un rato

Me paré rápido de la litera "oye, si no te importa... Necesito descansar un rato" Dije mientras abría la puerta y sabiendo que me había pasado casi toda la tarde durmiendo.

Era obvio, lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Pero no podía contarle lo que pasó, no amtes de que yo lo averigue primero y ya estaba planeando cómo.

Me senté en la litera, con un suspiro de calma.

Esperé un rato, hasta que abrí la puerta y salí, no tenía idea a donde, pero quería hacer algo más que sentarme en mi litera y mirar el reloj.

Me dirigí hasta el cuarto donde estaban las reliquias, el energon y algunas cosas viejas. Abrí la puerta y solo la escuché cerrarse atrás mío, mientras avanzaba. Sobre las grandes repizas, yacían las reliquias, una llamó mi atención y mientras la levantaba, una especie de libro calló al suelo, con una foto sobresaliendo.

Dejé la reliquia en su sitio y me puse de rodillas, cogí la foto. Era una femme, pequeña, el color de su armadura era parecido al mío, hasta podría jurar que era la mía. Las mantas cubrían su cara y parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Observé luego su collar, en ese momento imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Cerré el libro y lo puse donde estaba, menos la foto, la foto venía conmigo.

Con la foto en la mano, me dirigí a la habitación de mis compañeros. Pero me detuve cuando Suntreaker entró.

Mi curiosidad, como siempre, actuó y me caminé más cerca de la habitación. Para suerte mía, estaba un poco abierta. Me quedé ahí.

"La salvó..." escuché la voz de Suntreaker.

"¿que?" seguida de Sideswipe. "Imposible, no puede reconocerla"

"Pero lo hizo!"

"Como puede recordar a una femme que no ha visto desde que era bebé"

Aparté la mirada, y la dirigí hacia la foto en mis manos, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que decían mis compañeros ¿acaso se referían a mí? ¿que tenía que ver conmigo? Me estaba a punto de ir, pero ya no podía seguir con esas preguntas en mi cabeza. Empuje la puerta.

Sentí sus miradas detenerse en mí "¿quien, a quien se refieren?"

El silencio contestó mi pregunta, insisti nuevamente.

* * *

Optimus. POV

¿Que fue lo que hize? Aún mantenía la imagen de esa femme.

El color de su armadura me hacía recordar a... Una pequeña, que no la volví a ver después de una fiesta por su nacimiento y después de que desapareció...

Me encariñe rápido con esa pequeña, sentí una conexión con ella, no era una de padre a hijo, esta era diferente, como si estuviese esperando que crezca para poder estar con ella. Sin embargo, lo que pasó con ella aún nadie lo supo con exactitud...

**Reviews =3**


End file.
